The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to security management of mobile devices and/or applications.
Enterprises have employees and/or customers that download applications onto their mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and the like. These applications may allow the users to access various types of content and data belonging to the enterprise. Because mobile devices may be more susceptible to being stolen, misplaced, or compromised in some way, enterprises may deploy a set of security tools known as Mobile Application Management (MAM) or Enterprise Mobility Management (EMM) tools that may provide a security layer around the mobile applications. These MAM/EMM tools may be used to provide security functionality with respect to the mobile applications, the content accessed by the mobile applications, and/or the data used by the mobile applications. The MAM/EMM tools may implement rules and/or policies to ensure that the applications/content/data are secure. For example, users may be asked to enter credentials for accessing native applications on a mobile device or when accessing Web resources, such as mobile Web applications. Entering credentials every time a native application and/or Web resource is accessed can be cumbersome for a user as mobile devices can be relatively small and difficult to type on. Storing credentials locally on the mobile device for re-use may eliminate the need for a user to re-type the credentials every time an application and/or Web resource is accessed. But storing the credentials locally may present a security risk as mobile devices are more susceptible to being lost.